The present invention relates to table lamps and, more particularly, to table lamps suitable for displaying decorative finials.
Finials are ornamental objects often used to beautify table lamps. Finials include a decorative portion, which varies in design, and may also include a mating portion having a threaded bore for coupling the finial with a finial receiver, also called a finial stud, of a table lamp. The decorative portion of finials is known to be designed and manufactured in many different sizes, shapes and styles, with each different design providing a unique visual appearance. In contrast, the mating portion of finials generally has a standard size bore adapted for coupling with standard size finial receivers, which typically have either size 1/4"-27 or 1/8 IPS threading. Because of this standard sizing, the table lamp user is able to select a finial of a preferred size, shape and style from among a wide variety of ornamental designs.
It has long been known to use a finial to beautify the top of a table lamp. In that application, the threaded bore of the finial is typically coupled with the harp screw of the lamp to secure a center ring of a lamp shade therebetween. Once coupled, the decorative portion of the finial remains above the lamp shade, creating an aesthetically pleasing visual impression. The finial thus helps secure the lamp shade to the lamp base while at the same time beautifying the top of the lamp.
While finials are well-known from the above-described application, they have not been widely used to beautify table lamp bases. A primary reason for this is the absence on most bases of a finial receiver. Table lamp bases are often manufactured with a single hole through the center of the base reserved for the electrical wiring for the table lamp. To wit, wiring is run through the hole and through a pipe mounted on the hole and is coupled at the top of the pipe to electrical elements of a lighting assembly. A lamp shade is mounted on the lighting assembly to complete the table lamp assembly. Because the only hole in the base is used to accommodate the pipe and wiring assembly, it is precluded from being used alternatively to accommodate a finial assembly.
While it is possible to support a finial assembly elsewhere on the base, this would require defacing or modifying the visible surface of the base, such as by drilling another hole or gluing a finial receiver to the base.
Therefore, there is a general need for a table lamp which extends the visual benefits of finials to a table lamp base without defacing or modifying the visible surface of the base.